Relatives?
by Natsume-chan J.C
Summary: Its a work in progress, but please enjoy. Its been three months since the kishin Asura was defeated, and its been very boring for the gang. Until, a new enemy appears. They meet a new person, will that person become an ally or a foe?
1. Chapter 1

Minasan kon'nichiwa. - Hello everybody. This is my first attempt at a Kid & Maka story so, I hope you guys will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater, or any of its characters. I only own the OC I created, and will add to the story at some point.

* * *

Its been almost 3 months since the death of the kishin, both Death City and the academy has been repaired, and everything was back to normal. Today was just an ordinary Tuesday,(as always) Stein was making the class dissect something, Maka was reading a book, Soul was asleep, Tsubaki was lightly chatting with Maka while she was reading, Blackstar skipped class again, Liz was busy painting her nails, Patty was drawing giraffes on her paper, and Kid was taking "symmetrical" notes.

Stein: *sigh* Alright, class dismissed.

The gang were walking out from class together, and somewhere along the way they ran into Blackstar.

Soul: Dude, where were you?

Blackstar: Out trying to pick a fight. Even with me here, its been boring since we defeated the kishin.

Maka: I hate to admit it, but he's right. Since, we defeated him nothing interesting has happened at all.

Kid: No kishins, no witches, no new enemies...actually almost nothing at all.

Tsubaki: Oh well, let's not make a fuss over it. We should take advantage of this peace and quiet. How about we go out for a picnic tomorrow? We could invite Crona as well.

Patty: Yay! Picnic!

Maka: I guess we can go. Right, Soul?

Soul: Yeah, since there is nothing better to do.

Tsubaki: Then it's decided. We're having a picnic tomorrow!

They were walking the long way home, through the park. Everything was quiet until Maka sensed something.

Maka: What is that?!

Soul: What do you mean?

Blackstar: Yeah, there's nothing here.

Kid: Is what you think, but our soul perception sensed something out of the ordinary.

Their weapon partners took the message and transformed. Maka was right. A figure's shadow appeared on the concrete floor.

?: Amazing, just plain amazing that the famous Maka Albarn has sensed my presence with her own soul perception. But, of course she can't take all the credit herself, some of it goes to Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death himself. And, I'm sure that a bit of the credit should have gone to the "ninja" of Death City, Blackstar.

Maka: Who are you?! And how do you know about us?!

?: Well, considering that you guys are the group that defeated the kishin, and that you guys are pretty much famous around here. Hmm,sometimes I have to wonder...how do I know about you?

Kid: Tsk, stop fooling around, and tell us who you are!

?: *smirking* Your as impatient as ever, Kid.

Blackstar: Just shut up already! A star like me can't wait around for answers!

* * *

That's all I have for now. I might post again tomorrow, though. If I don't please understand, my dog just died today. And I had her since I was born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, if it was a very short and boring chapter last time. I'll try my best to update and to make the chapters longer and interesting.**

* * *

Kid: Maka, can't you sense where that voice is coming from?

Maka: I-I-I can't. I can sense the soul but I don't know where it's coming from.

Blackstar: How?!

?: Hmph, aww its no fun without a fight. I just can't believe that even Maka Albarn and Death the Kid can't figure it out yet.

Kid: Figure what out?!

Maka: *gasps* Unless, the soul we sense are coming from everywhere.

?: Ding-ding ding, it seems we have a winner! You deserve a prize, Maka-chan. How 'bout a guest appearence from yours truly?

That voice, and "soul" suddenly lead to a single place, in the center of the park's plaza. A girl about 17 appeared before them. She had tanned skin, but not too dark. Her eyes were a deep brown, her hair was black and curly hair that reached to the bottom of her shoulder blades. To Kid's disgust, her choice of dressing was asymetrical.

?: *imitating Blackstar* What? Are you impressed of my godly pressence? I will be the one to surpass god himself, after all.

That was the last straw for Blackstar, a vein actually popped on his head. He charged towards her with nothing but a fist.

?: Are you that confident of yourself? *she dodged his first blow*

Blackstar: SHUT UP ALREADY! You don't deserve my pressence of awesomeness.

?: *sigh* Maybe you should shut up for once. *she kept dodging his every moves until she herself took the last straw* THIS IS JUST POINTLESS, YOU KNOW?! *she stopped his fist in the middle of the last blow*

She punched him in the gut with nothing but her own fist, yet he was knocked out cold. Maka was shocked that the hardheaded ninja she Maka-chopped almost day was knocked out with just a punch to the stomach, even though he has been hit in the head with a brick once (1).

Maka: H-h-how?! I've hit him worse than that. How is he knocked out so soon?!

?: Hmm, well let Kiddo here explain it to you.

Kid: YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES, YOU DAMN WOMAN.

?: *gasps and says in a mocking tone* Oh my god, I'm on his nerves! How frightning! * turns to Maka* Since, he's so angry to answer you, how 'bout I explain it to you?

Kid: *fires at her head* Tsk, not so strong are 'ya?

Soon enough his cocky smirk turned into a horrified expression. There, where the bullet hit her head was a huge gaping hole that was eating her body alive. Then her body vanished into thin air leaving nothing but a bit of smoke behing.

?: I wouldn't try that if I were you.

Both Maka and Kid turned around to see that there, right behind them was her.

?: The reason you guys could sense my soul from everywhere. Was...this *then suddenly many clones of her appeared*.

Kid: I still don't understand. Even if there's many duplicates of you, how is your soul sensed around the whole place?!

Maka: Idiot! Each of these duplicates are made of particles from her soul.

?: Ding-ding ding, again. It seems though as if you've finally caught on to the situation. You deserve another prize, Maka-chan.

* * *

You guys can go ahead and suggest anything to make this story interesting, and you can ask me anything as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Its summer vacation right now and it's pretty boring around here. So I'm pretty sure updating isn't a problem. I forgot in the other chapter to put a disclaimer. Oh, and I forgot to say in the beginning of the story, that I'M BASING THIS OF THE ANIME. Since, well I'm still in the process of reading the manga...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. I just own the OCs I created for the sake of this story.**

* * *

?: *rests her finger on her chin* Hm, how about getting rid of the competition for you, Maka?

Maka: What?!

Soon the cocky, playfull smirk the teenage girl had on, turned into a sadistic smile that sent chills down both Maka's and Kid's spines.

?: Go, Shadow Seekers! (2)

Her duplicates were dragged into the ground, their figures now appeared to be their own shadows. The shadows were moving very fast as if they were targeting something. The shadows stopped and circled around Kid. Arms popped out and grabbed a hold of Kid's legs. He tried to struggle out of their grasp, but the more he struggled the stronger their grasp got.

?: You're mine now...*black sparks around Kid appeared circling him in a taunting way* Dark Thunder! (3) *the sparks around him, wrap around his body and shock him*

The arms let go of Kid's body, and he fell to the floor like an inatimate corpse. Maka could see that his golden orbs looked pale and lifeless, she was horrified.

?: Maka, you yourself should know how fragile and weak a person's soul is. Let this be a warning and a lesson for you meisters. *a whirlwind of dark purple petals surrounded her* Until next time, Maka-chan.

The whirlwind got too strong for Maka to handle so she protected herself with her arms to brace for impact. After it all ended she opened her eyes to see that the girl was gone. Maka ran over to Blackstar's and Kid's bodies.

Maka: Blackstar! Kid! Are you guys alright?!

Blackstar: *stands up* Don't worry, Maka. A star like me can't be defeated by a measly girl like her.

Maka: *sees that Tsubaki is still in weapon form* Hey Tsubaki, are you alright?

Tsubaki: *transformed back* Yeah, I'm alright. It's weird after she punched Blackstar in the stomach I felt like if sparks shocked me through out my body, then everything went black for me afterwards.

Liz and Patty both turn back to their normal forms, and Kid just stands up without a scratch.

Patty: I felt the same, too. How 'bout you sis?

Liz: Yeah...

Kid: Well, I suggest we go inform father about this.

Soul: Hey, Maka why didn't you try to attack her?

Maka: I couldn't. I don't know why, but I couldn't even move. It's like I wanted to move, but something inside me was forcing me to stop.

Liz: Well, don't worry Maka. I'm sure Lord Death will explain it to you, after we consult him about the situation.

~At the Death Room~

Lord Death: Hiya, Kiddo. Waz up?

Kid: Hello, dad (4). We need to inform about a new enemy that appeared.

Lord Death: That so? Is it okay if I let somebody else explain your problems for you? After all, she came in from far away as a request from me.

Soul: A death scythe?

Maka: An expert meister?

Kid: An old aquaintance of yours?

Someone walks in...they all turn around to see the girl that fought (or should I say almost defeated) them this evening was right there infront of them.

The whole gang: WHAT?! WHY?!

Kid: Father, this is the enemy we fought today!

Maka: She nothing but pure evil.

Lord Death: Of course, she's pure evil. She came in here without even a greeting! *goes up to the girl and just gives her a big bear hug* How have you been? I haven't seen you in long time, dear.

Liz: Dear? What is she your girlfriend?

Soul: I'm confused.

Blackstar: Me too.

?: Hello,everyone. Sorry, about earlier. I'm Natsu Yorunee.

Kid: Why did you attack us?!

Natsu: Well, Lord Death asked me to test you guys, and I was kinda curious to see how these three famous meisters were able to go against me.

Maka: I have a lot of questions about the fight from earlier. But first, how were you able to take out Blackstar, Kid, and their weapons so easily?

Natsu: I used my soul's wavelegnth to send shock waves from my soul to my punch or attackbthen to Kid's or Blackstar's souls then to their weapon(s).

Kid: If you were capable of doing that then why did you use your whatever-Seekers on me?!

Natsu: Well, considering you're a reaper and that you do have a stronger soul than that of a human, I had to.

Kid: How do you know that?

Lord Death: You see Natsu here *pats her head* knows a lot of things about reapers, it's because she herself is reaper.

Kid: Wait, what?!

Lord Death: Well, Natsu is my niece. That means she's your older cousin, Kid.

* * *

(1) I'm pretty sure the gang had to help rebuild the DWMA, and let me just say that at sometime Maka forgot to bring a book with her.

^ * Other chapter

(2 &3) Just a couple things I created for my OC.

(4) Am I the only one who noticed that in the anime Kid had started calling his father "dad" a lot more? Its like he's gotten more laid-back after hanging out with the gang a lot...


	4. Not chapter 4

**Sorry, everybody. I know I haven't been updating as much as I promised. But I have my reasons:**

**(1) My mother went to the hospital 3 times, and I'm very worried. :'(**

**(2) The first day of school is right around the corner and I am very x5 anxious, and nervous. X(**

**(3) I have a little brother to babysit. -_-**

**(3 1/2) Since, my big sister moved out, and my big brother is kinda attending community college, there is no one to do the housework they normally did. -_- x2**

* * *

**Again, sorry. I will try my best to update somewhere during this week or the next. **


	5. First Day of School for me

Today's the first day of 8th grade, wish me luck. Oh, and by the way I will not completly update my two stories but, I will give you a preview later on today of the new chapters. I promised an update, and I bring you a preview. *sigh* I'm in no position to be called an author...I will post the these chapters completely on Friday! I hope you guys will bare with me and my tardiness. Sorry for the inconvenience of having to be patient because of me. Wish me luck at school!


End file.
